Cinderella
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Bunny one-shot. Butters feels unloved on V-day,, but when a magnificent valentine is left on his desk, just who does Cupid have picked out for the blonde?


Cinderella

Butters sat, with his head parallel to the desk, watching the others hand out their trivial little valentines. He had received some, but all just simple friendly ones, and one abusive one from Cartman of course. The blonde's heart was aching, especially as he watched Kenny, his secret crush, getting lavished with love by girls, and even some daring boys. Butters sighed, letting his eyes close, as he wished he was braver, to go ask Kenny to the dance that Friday.

He still had two days to work up the courage, but his chances looked bleak. Wendy, Bebe, Rebecca, Craig, Lexis, and several others confessed their love to the scruffy blonde that day.

Butters figured he had no chance. He stood sharply, muffling a sniffle as no one noticed his odd change in mood. The blonde stalked out of the classroom, and slumped against the hallway wall. Not even noticed, simply sitting at his desk, reading some dumb porn novel.

Tears pricked his eyes as Butters imagined Kenny, happy and handsome, dancing with a beautiful girl, or extravagant man. He shuddered, and hit the palms of his hands against the tiled floor. Suddenly, a shadowy figure stood in his view.

"Butters, someone left a real fancy valentine on your desk." Clyde mumbled. Butter's face brightened, and he accepted the brunette's hand to raise himself up, and dart back into class. Just as Clyde had said, a very pink, very pretty card lay upon his desk. With curly cursive and swirls trailing the sides and obviously on the inside.

_Butters, mi amore, I see you've been rather down all day. Being the gentleman I am, and the sly devil you love, I made this to request that you be my date, to the dance this Friday. Wear the blue dress you'll find in your closet at home. I've already talked to your parents, and with a few harsher words, I convinced them I wasn't a criminal._

_~A secret_

_P.S. I'll have a matching tie_

Butters looked around the classroom for any dead give away, but found none. He was happy none the less, he loved a good surprise after all. He clutched the valentine to his chest, and retook his seat. What amazed the blonde most was that the person from the valentine had convinced his parents that they'd let Butters.. Well, one: wear a dress. and Two: actually go to the dance with someone they apparently had previously thought was a criminal.

Butters couldn't wait to see the dress that.. Wait, what?

Dress?

Butter's face flushed a deep red, but his smile still tickled his lips.

-

Butters unlocked the front door to his house, and left his brown messenger bag by the couch. He grabbed a can of Hawaiian Punch soda from the fridge, before hurrying upstairs. He set the unopened soda on his nightstand, and ran to his closet. He ripped open the doors and began searching for the blue dress..

Finally, deep sapphire, and icy sky blue sparkles caught his eye. He pulled out the perfectly ironed dress, and very nearly squealed with delight. He removed his shirt and pants, and even his boxers, to toss the dress over his body.

After tugging it to fit every miniscule curve in his body, he looked at himself in his mirror. He smiled, already planning on how he was going to do his hair.

-

His mother helped him comb his hair back into a small ponytail, ith a few loose strands left untied to frame his face. He helped himself into the dress, and a pair of blue flats his mother was letting him borrow. His boxers gave the dress an odd, and honestly undesirable shape, so he opted for yet more hand-me downs from his mom: specifically a pair of blue _panties_.

Butters looked at himself, to not mentally prepare himself for the night ahead. His mother was already downstairs, as hi father waited in the car patiently. He wasn't really happy his son had decided to cross dress for the dance.. but Linda had won him over with a little wager, as usual. Butters sighed, before a smile claimed his lips.

"I can do this!" He smacked his gentle fist into the palm of his other hand, and headed hurriedly downstairs.

-

Butters stepped silently into the gym, trying to ignore the stares he was receiving from his peers. A few wolf-whistled erupted from the crowd, and even some welcome cheers and claps. Most everyone, however, stayed silent. Butters, as mentioned, did his best to ignore them, keeping his eyes peeled for his secret valentine. He was mainly focused on each man's ties. he had come to terms with his valentine was no doubt in fact a man, and now he was getting anxious.

"Oh my, that dress looks better than I thought it would." Kenny said, slyly kissing the nape of Butter's neck. The smaller blonde nearly shrieked, and jumped out of his skin. He turned to face Kenny, his face a bright red and eyes wide. "I didn't mean to scare you, my little Cinderella."

"C-Cinderella?" butters asked, confused. Kenny nodded, grasping te dainty hands of the boy before him and leading him to the dance floor.

"You look just like.. No, better than that fairytale princess." butters flushed and quivered with excitement as he was pulled towards Kenny's chest tightly.

"K-Kenny.. Why me?" Butters asked nervously, hoping not to ruin anything. Kenny smirked, gripping his chin delicately.

"Because you're just too damn cute." Was the only response before Butters' wildest dreams came true. Kenny brought their lips together in a sweet, promising kiss. Butters wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck, raising himself to deepen the kiss gradually. Some people nearest them backed away shearly to give them space, and some clapped in congratulations. Butters and Kenny finally broke apart, even the taller blonde was a little flushed as they smile at one another.

Butters had found his Prince Charming.


End file.
